Forget me not: Prayers from the Posey Ring
by ActaFabula
Summary: Beginning where But For Ginori left off, Forget me Not continues the tale of Haruhi's and Kyouya's developing relationship. Faced with an angered father, a jealous Tamaki and a transatlantic voyage will Haruhi answer Kyouya's prayers and forget him not?
1. Prologue

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

A/N: Greetings and Salutations one and all. Here is the next chapter in the continuing saga of a quack who has gone to the dogs- wait! Wrong show! That's the Muppets! But seriously, here is the next installment in a tripartite story arc (called Hinge Factor) that started off with my story _**But for Ginori: Or the Prophetic Powers of Hescafe**_. This is number 2 of 3. I dearly hope that it doesn't suffer from sophomore syndrome- that second part of a series that acts as merely a bridge and doesn't stand out in its own right. So if you haven't read _**But for Ginori**_ you might want to read that first, as it will make this story infinitely more understandable. I hope that it pleases you- I really was delightfully surprised by the good reviews that _**Ginori**_ received (blushes a little). Keep the reviews coming! I really do appreciate them, good or bad. So, in the immortal words of Samuel Beckett, "I can't go on, I'll go on" to part two. The format still stands. Kyouya is in bold and Haruhi isn't.

________________________________________________________________________

**Intermezzo:**

Hinge factor: n. a military term used to describe an unexpected event that forever changes the outcome of a situation. Be it unexpected heroism, unconscionable stupidity, or the caprices of changing weather, some of the most important battles in history were called because of a seemingly inconsequential but highly important moment in time.

________________________________________________________________________

We soon discovered that we had found the perfect partner in Renge-chan.

For she had already created a plan to win Kyou-senpai's heart.

"In order to help our two star crossed lovers find their way towards love we must first understand the general progression of a love story, and I've read quite a few! Let us analyze the situation:

In chapter one, the lovers are often thrust together following perilous danger.

From what you have said we are well into that chapter given that Haruhi-kun nearly died and Kyou-kun made advances towards him. Now that is hook on which to hang a plot!

In chapter two: The lovers are often pulled from their familiar surroundings so that their love can flourish.

That's easy enough; there are so many exotic locales in this world. We'll just chose one and send them there!

And in the final chapter the young couple is often kept apart to see if they are meant to grow together.

I'm not sure how we'll pull that one off but hopefully we'll find a way to engineer that. If not we'll rely on a little Deus Ex and hope for the best!

And if all of these elements come together the lovers will live happily ever after. Que the white wedding! Kill the evil stepsisters!!!!!! Acta est fabula plaudite!!!! Fade to black!!!

And I want to see a real wedding, a truly moe wedding, not one of those mock up weddings thrown together as a sop for the audience! Well, what are you waiting for! Let's throw them on a plane so we can get to that perfect white wedding! My readers must be appeased!"

Upon reflection we should have worried.

And wondered who the evil stepsisters were

And what she meant by her readers.

Que sera

Sera.


	2. Reflections

**Reflections**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters therin.

* * *

**As I stood at the observation window watching the Leer jet wing its way to England I could not help but to reflect on the events that found Haruhi on that flight. While several months had passed since that fateful day my mind could recall every moment as if captured on film. The passing of that bright and shining moment, as ephemeral as Spring's last snow, had left me with a reality that had to be dealt with. But rather than taking my usual role as the Grecian chorus, deliverer of all unhappy truths, Haruhi decided to understudy. And she was a smashing success. Pulling away, Haruhi put her hands on my shoulders and voiced the one question that I would have dearly loved to avoid but had already asked myself a million times.**

"**Kyou, what is your family going to think about this?"**

**Sighing, I straightened my glasses and tried a classic deflection move. "You do know that I love you Haruhi…...."**

**Seeing that I was attempting to retreat she pressed on.**

"**Oh no, you aren't going to get away that easily. For the last several months I have been chasing after you while you pushed me away, while you pushed Tamaki at me, while you reminded me that I was nothing but a commoner. But now that I've finally caught you I am not going to let you walk away as if this never happened. Don't you dare shut me out!"**

**As always I was amazed by her strength. Perhaps there was something to be born to a poor family. She had faced every adversity head-on. Losing her mother, she took on responsibilities way beyond her years. Left alone for long periods of time she learned to rely on herself. Even when the thunder rumbled and the lightning struck she relied on her own force of will to soldier through the storm. I could not say such admirable things about myself. While I had grown up with every advantage I had been living in a cocoon of familial obligations. Always assuming that I would follow the path prescribed by Father I had not developed that great reserve of inner strength to find my own way. I was also emotionally stunted. Thus, rather than attempt to sort out my feelings on the matter I returned to my old method of dealing with problems: by creating a business plan. **

"**Well my dear Haruhi, that depends entirely on how we play this."**

**She did not look pleased.**

"**Is love a game? Can't you just tell them you love me and that you don't care what they think?"**

**Chuckling, I bowed my head and whispered,**

"**Not very characteristic of your usual pragmatism, but you aren't aware of the circumstances. I haven't been very forthcoming."**

"**That's an understatement oh Shadow King!"**

"**Yes, yes. I deserved that. But here's a question for you, do you truly love me?"**

"**How can you ask that you self serving jackass!"**

**Looking like she was about to strike me I held up a hand to ward off the torrent of emotion that was most likely going to rain on my head any moment. Turning from her so that I couldn't see the hurt and disgust that would certainly form in her eyes I continued. Devoid of rich boy swagger my words came to me broken and utterly unlike my usual eloquent turn of phrase.**

"**As the third son of the Ootori family I am completely at the mercy of Father's whims. Defy him and I would not only be left penniless but, as I am privy to many Ootori secrets, I would be completely blackballed financially and shunned in society. I would be completely broken, completely incapable of giving you the life you truly deserve. I'm not willing to live in a romance where all we need is love."**

**She tried to interrupt me, protesting that she wasn't a silly heroine from a cheap romantic novel but I held up my hand once again and said,**

"**Let me finish. You wanted to know what you were getting into. Currently, Fathers' wish is that I marry a woman that I have never met simply because her family's business would diversify the Ootori portfolio. Feelings mean nothing to Father. He crushes small companies without the slightest thought to the victims of his hostile takeovers."**

**Jumping off the counter, Haruhi spun me around and pushed me against the doorjamb. Her face was filled with a rage that was only hinted at by the few words I had allowed her. Lowering her voice to a cold, hard whisper she hissed,**

"**If you mean to say that you aren't willing to fight, that you are going to give up and walk away from me because Daddy holds the purse strings I DON"T WANT YOU!"**

**Bending down so that our eyes were at the same level I replied,**

"**I didn't say that."**

As the miles between Kyou and I spun away into the darkness I could not help but think back to the events that had put me on that night flight to London Heathrow Airport. In that moment when he could have turned away from me, could have left me standing there in favor of an easier road, he looked me straight in the eyes and asked me once again,

"Do you love me?"

His eyes, expressing a mixture of sadness fear and ardor, were filled with an uncharacteristic vulnerability. I was completely disarmed; my fury dissipated; and the mantle of ice that had formed around my shoulders melted away. Cupping his face in my hands I said,

"Against my best judgment, even though I should slap your self-indulgent face I do love you."

Kissing me on the forehead he closed his eyes for a moment and intoned,

"Keep that thought."

And with that he straightened, pulled out his Blackberry and proceeded to walk out leaving me standing there very puzzled and very frustrated. That was not exactly the response I had expected.

Trailing after him I found him in the Music Room in a heated argument with someone. Holding up his hand in that arrogant shushing gesture that I vowed to break him of (if it meant breaking every finger on his beautifully formed hand) he finished his conversation and abruptly hung up. His Blackberry soon beeped signifying that data had been transmitted.  
Walking back into the dish room he took out the canister of Hescafé, boiled water and poured two mugs. I was quite confused by this and asked, "Umm Kyou…. When exactly did you begin drinking instant?"

Smirking at me he said "As I said when we ate lunch at the mall at times we must make do with what we have. This is the only caffeinated beverage that is available that doesn't require any time to brew. We have much to do and little time."

And with that he took a great big sip of the "commoner sludge." Watching him drinking instant for the first time almost made up for the great amounts of frustration he had put me through. His nose crinkled, his eyes squinted, smoke pored from his ears (well, not really) but he drank it. After a moment (during which I am sure he convinced his palate not to reject the instant coffee out of hand) he checked his watch and continued,

"So, Haruhi. Here is the situation. Father's business meeting begins in less than twelve hours. In that time we need to find an angle, draw up a business plan and present it to him. Anything we do must happen before the meeting as surprising him in front of his shareholders would cause him to loose face, an eventuality we definitely must avoid. Our plan must also be phrased in such a manner that makes it seem like it was his idea. If possible I would like to get this done early enough that, should we be successful, the other family can be informed before the meeting." Taking on a quieter tone, he added, "This will make it easier for her family."

Walking back into the Music Room Kyou uploaded the information onto his laptop and called up several screens so that we could look at the different pieces simultaneously. Curling comfortably against his side, I began the lengthy process of going through data. After viewing countless flowcharts and expense account reports, payroll stubs, personnel rosters and inter-office memos I began to see a pattern. Fully enjoying the challenging task I proudly chimed,

"Kyou, some of these employees are in the employ of your father's company as well as that of the other family. It appears that the rival family has been preparing a false portfolio and business prospectus (using information that the mole passed on to them) in order to attract your father's attention. In all actuality they represent a failing company whose only asset is a Trojan horse in the shape of a young daughter. It's a clear-cut case of corporate espionage and fraud! How did your father miss that?"

Narrowing his eyes he explained,

"Corrupt underlings can hide much from those at the top if there is incentive." With that he turned back to collating the data. Again surprising me with his response Kyou greeted my success by making a concerted effort not to look at me. His strange demeanor brought back his actions in the dish room.

"Kyou, what's wrong? Why you were worried about what I would think? Her family is corrupt and it would have hurt your father's standing to tie you to them."  
He looked back at me, somewhat saddened. "Perhaps you will fit in after all. I worried that you'd be too concerned about the other woman to be able to pull this together. This will stain her reputation. It may actually keep her from marrying well. I thought you'd think that I was as much a cold, unfeeling bastard as Father. But as I well know business sometimes requires a little bit of ice water in one's veins. Perhaps you'll become Father's corporate attorney yet."

I had gotten so caught up in finding my own way into Kyou's family that I had completely forgotten about the woman who would be pushed aside to make way for my own suit for marriage. Putting my hands on his face I whispered,

"Perhaps she has someone who loves her like you do."

His eyes softened for a moment and then he turned back to his laptop. "Perhaps," he replied quietly, "Perhaps." ****

At first I had bridled at her seemingly cutthroat reaction to smearing the rival woman with her family's deceit but I decided that perhaps this was for the best. Father would not accept Haruhi just for her looks given that her family didn't have the social standing to back any perceived shortcomings. No, it would be best to let her act as arbiter for our cause. Looking at my watch I realized that is was getting late. Haruhi had fallen asleep against my shoulder, something I could truly get used to. Calling my driver, I put away my laptop and gently lifted her so as not to awaken her. Silencing my driver's questions I instructed him to drive to Haruhi's apartment. Idly stroking her hair I hoped that her father would be more accepting of our relationship than mine.

Ranka-san answered the door in full makeup. Just about to leave for work he had been waiting around to ensure that Haruhi was fine. Standing in the door cradling Haruhi, I performed a slight bow and said, "I'm sorry Ranka-san. We were working on a project and lost track of time."

Seeing the tender way I cradled Haruhi's sleeping form Ranka-san's face exploded into a gigantic grin.

"Oh Kyouya-kun! I always worried she'd choose that Tamaki! Congratulations!"

Haruhi stirred in he sleep and mumbled an apology to someone. Her arms tightened around my neck.

"Possessive isn't she?" Ranka-san laughed. "Her room is over there if you can get her to release. Otherwise you might have to stay the night."

Obviously joking, Ranka-san's comments still made me blush. His smile was a bit less wide when he replayed his comments in his mind. "Well it's getting late. Haruhi, say goodnight to Kyouya."

Sleeping beauty gave me a lazy smile and said, "I love you Kyou."

Passing her to her father I quickly kissed her on the forehead. Explaining to him that I would be back in the morning I made my exit. I only wished that Haruhi's introduction to my family would go that smoothly. 

**

* * *

  
**  
A/N: So that's chapter 1 of Prayers from the Posey Ring. Do let me know if the chapters are too long. I'm just afraid that if I don't make them a bit on the longer side I'll have around 50 chapters- this is a LONG story- actually my sister calls it a novella. I do apologize- I don't do short very well. Please R and R! As always I do appreciate the comments. And on to Chapter 2!

As always- Acta **  
**


	3. Legalese Unbelievably Difficult

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 2: Legalese- Unbelievably Difficult**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High or the characters therein

I was surprised to see my father up and awake that morning. A bit worried I asked, "Dad, didn't you get to work?"

Fixing me with a gigantic smile he chimed, "I couldn't pass up the chance to dish with my daughter when she's brought home by her first boyfriend. Oh, by the way, you made your Daddy very happy by not choosing that Tamaki, he's trouble!"

Recalling my trip to Okinawa, I couldn't stifle a sly smile.

Continuing on in his chatty manner, my father then asked "So, how long have you been keeping this from me?"

Given the track that my mind was following my thought processes derailed. Attempting to cover my embarrassment I mumbled, "Oh not too long…."

Fortunately the man himself showed up before the questions got dicey."

With a vigor that wasn't normally part of my father's makeup until well past noon my father threw his arms around Kyou and chimed, "Good morning! Good morning Good morning, Kyouya-kun!"

**Now I had barely slept the night before; I had barely had time to ask my sister if she had a suit for Haruhi to wear (which she did- a gorgeous skirt ensemble from Versace and a pair of Channel shoes); and I hadn't had my morning coffee. But rather than lose my temper I reminded myself that as he could possibly become my future father-in-law it was best to tread softly. Fortunately, Haruhi saw the warning signs and quickly made me a cup of tea. I was then able to reply, "Good morning Ranka-san."**

**Sitting in between us he threw his arms around our shoulders and caterwauled, "So, where's the happy couple going today?"**

**Seeing our awkward expressions Ranka-san sighed, "Oh the idylls of youth. Just be careful kids!"**

**Seeing where this was going I quickly replied, "Oh its nothing like that Ranka-san. We have a project to finish up. It has to do with a business venture." Abruptly changing the subject I said, "Haruhi, my older sister said you could borrow this. I hope that it's the right size."**

The suit fit beautifully. I hated the shoes, which had a higher heel than I liked, but I would make do. When I left my room both men turned and stared at me.

Gasping, my father screamed, "My baby is a lawyer! She looks just like her mother on her first day of work!"

Sighing, I replied "Come on dad, I'm not even pre-law yet. Don't be silly."

Kyou was very quiet. Placing his hand at the small of my back he said goodbye to my father and led me to his car.

**The car ride was long given that our neighborhoods were far removed and we were extremely nervous. I couldn't help staring at Haruhi. I had seen her in men's suits countless times. However, the tailored seams of my sister's hand-me-down suit spoke volumes about the woman she would become. I only hoped that I would have the privilege to…**

**Smiling at me, Haruhi asked, "What are you thinking Kyou?"**

**She was psychic! Adjusting first my glasses, then my cuff links, and finally my tie I said, "I was thinking about how nice that shade of blue looks on you. "**

Ah hah, really. I'd seen that look on his face before. Okinawan eyes! I blushed a bit under the intensity of his gaze and moved a bit closer. However, as he remained stiff I straightened up.

**Seeing her discomfort I tried to reassure her as much as possible by placing a hand on hers. At the same time I hoped to reassure myself. Haruhi claimed to love me, but did she realize that Father would not accept a casual relationship for me? Again she acted as my Grecian chorus and cut directly to the point.**

"**Kyou, what am I getting myself into? What will this visit accomplish? Will we be able to date after this?"**

**I sighed, hating that our relationship would have to begin with such cold formality.**

"**Think of it as a business deal. By any right your father should be here, but as I am not exactly sure that this will work out I didn't want to bring him in only to cause him pain when Father denied our claim. It's bad enough that I have to put you through it. He will need to be involved later on if we are successful."**

**Closely teetering on another emotional tirade she mumbled, "So what you're saying is that I'm a piece of property being sold to your father?"**

**Throwing off the façade of formality that I had donned in preparation for our meeting with Father I held her close. Dropping my voice to a whisper I said, "This is merely a formality that will make things easier for us. Never doubt that I love you." I could feel the stiffness in her body melt away as her body relaxed against mine. It was then and there that I took the first few tentative steps on my own path.**

The Ootori house was grand indeed. Cold, but grand. After being shown to Kyouya's Father's office by his personal assistant the heavy oaken doors closed with a solid thunk filled with the essence of finality. I felt faint until Kyouya squeezed my hand. Gently releasing it he stepped forward to address his father, who sat behind a giant fortress-like partner's desk. The Ootori shield hung above his head as if we needed a reminder of his power.

**Walking towards his desk and making a low bow I firmly said, "Father I wish to speak to you." He remained seated, clearly showing me that he did not find me worthy of the effort of standing. Staring at us he finally spoke,**

"**I can guess the subject of your comments as you have brought a young woman to my office.**

**Motioning with a quick beckoning snap of the wrist he said "Well, step forward, I don't have all day."**

Choking back my anger, as I knew that exploding would not help our cause, I stepped beside Kyouya waiting for permission to speak. I could feel his fingers form around my hand thus giving me the strength to face his draconian father.

Staring at me unblinkingly Kyouya's Father asked,

"And who are you? Who are your parents? What can an association with you bring to my family? As my son comes from an impeccable line he is infinitely marketable. Any family would be pleased to call him son. And as a matter of fact you are too late. Tonight he will meet his future fiancée. I suggest that you find someone closer to your own class. You are most assuredly out of your league young woman."

**Her fingernails dug into my hand but she held her tongue. However, for once I found mine. Taking a lesson out of Shakespeare's playbook I screwed my courage to the sticking point and hoped that we wouldn't fail.**

"**Fujioka Haruhi may not be from a known family Father, but she has much to bring to our family. This cannot be said for your choice."**

**And with that I stood back and let Haruhi prove her worth. While I was sorely tempted to take control, to shelter her from Father's wrath I knew that neither would respect the gesture. Whether it was the information being thrown at him or the fact that Haruhi was so captivating in her presentation Father was struck speechless. In a gesture that clearly showed that he wished to save as much face as possible he adjusted his glasses and said,**

"**Well, you both have given me much to think about. Fujioka, you said. You're Suou's charity case. Now that is a happy coincidence. I will take all of this into consideration."**

**Not exactly sure what he meant I ventured on, "And tonight?"**

**Looking at me stonily he said, "You need not appear at the Board meeting Kyouya, for we will not be discussing anything that concerns you."**

**And with that, he dismissed us. I was hesitantly optimistic, for Father was not the type to idly change his agenda.**

A/N: So that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Please r and r!


	4. Flying the Unfriendly Skies

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 3: Flying the Unfriendly Skies**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High or the characters therein

* * *

The next months were a whirlwind of activity during which Kyou and I saw little of each other. My father actually threatened to kill Kyou for dumping me so harshly. It took a great amount of explaining for him to understand that Kyou's father hadn't given us consent to date per se. In fact had warned us that, if we were ever seen in public together acting as anything other than good friends he would immediately prohibit us from seeing each other. He was clearly waiting for me to get my law degree, at which point I would become useful. Or perhaps he was waiting for Kyou to get bored with me so that he could find him a proper wife. However, we were hesitantly optimistic that he would eventually give us his blessings. For, at the beginning of that December the Ootori zaibotsu presented me with a scholarship to Ouran's intensive language program at Trinity College, Oxford, England. (Well, present is probably a strong word as it was given to me under the greatest secrecy. Only Kyou and I knew who my benefactor was. )

I was to spend Hilary Term, January to March, studying English

When I informed the club of my news, Tamaki-senpai was so proud of his "daughter."

"Mother!" He cried! "Our beautiful daughter is growing up!" We must of course celebrate! We will spend Christmas at my family's beach house in Fiji!"

**While normally I would have considered the offering up of his family's house as one of his grand gestures the look that slid from the corner of his eyes told me differently. "Well played Tamaki," I muttered under my breath. He had neatly placed himself in between Haruhi and myself as good manners dictated that guests did not act in a manner counter to the wishes of their host. This assuredly meant that life had just gotten even more difficult that it had already been. Joy. The Twins were nearly hysterical in their frenzied congratulations, as was Renge, a very strange combination indeed. I still meant to ask them what the hell they were doing. Their enthusiasm was off-putting.**

As I had already sent in my paperwork for my passport, green card, and student visa, (all of which had been expedited by Kyou's father) I was all set to travel to Fiji by the week before Christmas. We had the entire month of December off as so many of Ouran's students traveled to foreign countries during the holidays. My father was ecstatic that I was flying to Fiji to spend Christmas with Kyou.

"Oh Haruhi!" He exclaimed, "Perhaps he'll give you a ring! Picture it. You're walking on the beach. The waves are crashing! The sun is sinking into the waves, setting the sky on fire! He takes your hand gently, kneels down in the sand and asks you..."

I interrupted his blissful imagination with harsh reality. "Dad, you know he can't give me a diamond yet, and I can't imagine Kyou kneeling down in anything that would damage his clothes or would get him dirty."

He looked at me wistfully saying, "He may surprise you yet."

I hoped so, but I didn't show it, as I was pretty positive that Kyou wouldn't go against his father's wishes to keep our relationship secret. I saw no sense in raising my father's hopes when in all likelihood I would get a book or some other impersonal gift.

**To further make his point Tamaki invited all of the Club's regulars to Fiji for a gigantic going away party. I was greatly concerned for Haruhi as she had never flown. However, I could not risk showing her untoward affection, as this would cause all hell to break loose. Instead, I had to watch countless young women comfort Haruhi. It took a great amount of will to keep my cool. This was achieved mostly by keeping my face tucked firmly in a book. But I also took courage from the small box that sat in the pocket of my coat. **

The flight was horrible. Even though we were served a gorgeous crab dinner I felt sick. The flurry of attention that buzzed around me didn't help. And Kyou ignored me completely. Although I was assured that Tamaki's father's jet was extremely spacious I felt like a sardine flying through the air in a tin can that could plummet from the sky at any moment. The Twins and Renge had been very careful to tell me about all of the horrible crashes that had occurred in the last few months. And then the turbulence began. Already green, the bumps and tumbles threw me over the edge. My one thought was to get to the bathroom without anything or anyone getting in my way.

**I saw her barreling towards my position in the back of the jet (I wanted to separate myself as far as possible from the crowd lest I couldn't contain my anger.) Ignoring the "fasten your seatbelt" signs completely she was determined to get to the bathroom. A turbulent bump sent her crashing into me, causing her to lose her lunch. Everyone looked horrified. However I saw it as an opportunity. **

**Faking disgust (which actually wasn't that hard) I said stonily, "Okinawa all over again eh Haruhi? Although this time you most assuredly missed your mark. Well, now we will both have to get cleaned up thanks to your clumsiness. I will of course bill you for my dry cleaning!" I hated the look of hurt that crossed her face but I needed to put on a show. And if there was anything I was good at it was putting on facades.**

**Pulling her into the spacious bathroom I locked the door. Turning to her I found that she had knelt on the floor and was sobbing. Wetting a towel I knelt down next to her and began washing her face with the cool water. **

**Filled with fury and fright, Haruhi hissed, "What about your precious clothes Ootori-senpai?" **

**Taking her face in my hands I said, **

"**Haruhi, that was an act! I have been going out of my mind watching your terror. I would have done anything to comfort you but every one of those girls has a connection with Father or knows someone who is connected. Daughters or friends of business partners, customers, and trustees every one of them would have reported seeing Ootori-kun comforting a boy! And don't think for a moment that Tamaki wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. Please trust me that I love you and that while I would love to shout it to the world we're going to have to wait a bit longer. Father is not one to mince words. When he said that it would be the end of us should we defy his wishes, he meant it."**

**Continuing with a slight smile I added, "I almost welcome this predicament as it gives me the opportunity to tell you once again that I love you. But forgive me for not holding you close as I'm somewhat besmirched here. I hope you don't mind if I take off my shirt as I think that's where the worst of it is?"**

Somewhat mollified I turned around to give him some privacy. In a few minutes I felt strong arms around me. Letting the comfort of sitting encircled in his embrace radiate through me, my anger and fright ebbed away. Craning my neck towards Kyou, I saw worry, weariness and sadness in his eyes. He was trying to operate in the narrow confines of his familial obligations and my outbursts were not making it any easier on him. Upon reflection I realized that it would have looked most peculiar for Kyou, who came across as a cool headed man, to hold me close during the turbulence. It really would have been better to rely on the Twins as their image would accommodate such actions. (However, they were being less than useful at the time!)

As he bent his head towards mine, eyes closed, air crackling with the anticipation of a kiss there was a slight knock on the door and the Twins asked if we needed anything. (They were truly becoming ubiquitous!) Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration Kyou answered, "Clothes would be nice." Once they left, he continued, "Now, Haruhi, am I forgiven?"

"Mostly. I just wish you hadn't been so convincing. And if you ever try a stunt like that again I will have to seriously reconsider the merit of this relationship. "

**Reasonably sure that that was a joke as her spine still remained relaxed against my chest I indulged in the quiet moment of simply sitting with Haruhi, something that had become increasingly difficult. But the moment was brief indeed for there was a knock on the door again. Sighing, I gave her a quick kiss, whispered that there would be more where that came from and rose. Opening the door I was rewarded by a pile of clothes being thrown at me. Tamaki was not at all pleased. Stalking off he muttered,**

"**Why don't you just carve a notch into the bathroom door now? It will match the one in your bedpost in Okinawa!" Fortunately Haruhi didn't hear his lewd remark or I'm sure she would have knocked his block off. I was considering it but decided that that was not the time for a fistfight. **

After we had both washed and changed (the bathroom included a small powder room that gave me privacy), we made our way back to our seats. The captain was announcing that we were approaching Viti Levu, the main island of the Fijian archipelago and that we should all fasten our seatbelts. The girls held my hands and shoulders and amazingly I survived the landing. Kyou and Tamaki-senpai were stiff but cordial as we rode in his family's limo to the Souou resort, for it was much more than just a house. The main house, a bright white colonial mansion complete with Grecian columns and a balcony cantilevered over the South Pacific, was ringed by smaller hut-like guesthouses.

* * *

A/N: Hope you're still entertained! R and R as always. Now for chapter 4!


	5. Rhapsody in Red, White, Black and Blue

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 4: Rhapsody in Red, White, Black and Blue**

A/N: Ok, this chapter is lemon-scented. However, I believe I'm still under the M rating here. Nothing explicit and you need to read behind the metaphors to get the gist but I am probably skirting the line a bit. I just didn't want to put it under the M for the full Monty and have people be disappointed (although I have been toying with creating the mature version later on)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the characters therein

**

* * *

**

Upon arrival, the Twins disappeared. After a few minutes they reappeared and asked Tamaki-senpai if he would give us the grand tour. As we were tired we all just wanted to be shown to our rooms to catch a nap before my going-away celebration. My room, which faced the sea, was spacious. I had a private bath, huge colonial style full tester bed complete with mosquito netting and a seating area with the omnipresent chaise. Laid out on my bed was a red yukata kimono emblazoned with golden dragons. An uneasy feeling rose in me that I couldn't quite attribute fully to my recent airsickness. When we all arrived on the balcony that feeling turned to full blown queasiness when I saw that Kyou was dressed in a matching yukata.

**Upon arriving in my room the first thing I noticed was the red yukata kimono emblazoned with golden dragons. Immediately recognizing the Hittachin style I dressed in the g-d kimono (it was entirely too hot to wear anything else) stormed out of my room. Seething with murderous thoughts about the Twins my anger rose a notch when I noted that Haruhi was wearing a matching kimono. Quickly scanning the balcony for those imbeciles I further realized that the Twins had paired off other members of the Club. The Twins were dressed in white while Mori and Honey-senpai were dressed in blue. Only Tamaki was solitary in his black kimono with lavender dragons.**

**Shepherding us into a group the Twins cried out "Congratulations Haruhi on your trip to England!"**

**A camera flash snapped from somewhere in the background setting off a lightning storm of flashes. I calmed down a bit when I realized that they had dressed us in the colors of the Union Jack, England's flag. I still wanted to kill them though for coming so close to exposing our relationship. (And I seriously wanted to know how they knew about it in the first place.) However I was still mystified as to why Tamaki was in black. **

**Renge eagerly shrieked, "Beautiful! The Union Jack! But there must be some deeper meaning as there is no black in that flag!"**

**Shooting her a dirty look Hikaru began to equivocate masterfully.**

"**I'm so very glad you asked Renge! We used classical color symbolism to express how deeply saddened we are to see Haruhi go and how much we hope he has a safe trip."**

**With barely contained excitement Renge squealed, "but the colors Hikaru, what do they mean?"**

**Sighing he continued, "Kaoru and I, hailing from an entirely Asian background, are dressed in white, the Asian color of mourning. Tamaki-senpai, who is part French, wears black and lavender, the Western colors of mourning. And Mori and Honey-senpai wear blue to symbolize the deep blue of the oceans Haruhi will cross to get to England and of the great Blue Dragon, guardian of us all, whom we hope will protect Haruhi in his travels." **

**Narrowing his eyes Tamaki asked, "And the red, Hikaru? What does that symbolize?"**

**Shrugging his shoulders Hikaru glibly added, "Well you can't have the Union Jack without red can you? As far as symbolism goes, I guess that it symbolizes the great love and admiration we have for Haruhi."**

**The entire balcony broke into a group sigh. Well, everyone except myself, Haruhi and Tamaki. None of us had an opportunity to discuss the awkward questions that were forming in our minds because the girls came running at Haruhi and showered her with gifts. And then the dancing started which pretty much left both Tamaki and I out. While we both made a concerted effort not to show it we were both jealous as all hell. **

I was dizzied by the flickering lights of the tiki torches; the heady perfume of the jungle flowers and the girls' Channel #5; and my own feelings of uneasiness. Catching glimpses of both Kyou and Tamaki-senpai as I danced around the balcony with first one girl and then another it was quite evident that both were on edge and ready to burst. But as my head was spinning I needed to lie down or I was going to fall. Making my excuses, I went to lie down on that comfortable chaise, sincerely hoped that both would keep their temper while I rested.

**Following Haruhi's going away party, when the guest had dispersed and the wavering tiki torches dappled the balcony in ever shifting patterns I stood looking out over the great expanses of the South Pacific attempting to plan my next move. Lost in thought, Tamaki, who was not known for his quiet entrances, was able to slip behind me unnoticed. Coughing politely (even in his moody state Tamaki's good breeding would not allow him to forget society's mandates) he asked if he might have a modicum of my time. Turning to my long time friend I leaned against the balustrade and quietly said,**

"**I wondered why it took you this long to come to me."**

**With barely contained anger Tamaki snapped, "The wonder is all mine Kyouya! I wondered how Haruhi could possibly have afforded to study abroad. I wondered how she was able to get travel documents so quickly in this day and age. I wondered if this was another of Father's gifts. I wondered why Haruhi wouldn't tell me who her benefactor was. And most importantly I wondered how exactly you could have done this to me! Just tell me one thing. How long have you been betrothed?"**

**Sighing, I stated, "Technically we aren't."**

"**Then I have a chance!"**

**And with that he stormed off.**

**I couldn't stop myself from adding quietly, "In hell."**

**Just as Tamaki was leaving Haruhi walked out onto the balcony to join me. Reasonably sure that everyone who did not know about us (or would not divulge the information if they didn't) was either asleep or tucked away in the guest cottages we shared a quick kiss. **

**Following Tamaki's rather sullen retreating back with her gaze Haruhi whispered, "He seems mad. What did you say to him?"**

**Throwing my arms around her I replied, "He'll come around. He's an amazingly generous man. At least we don't have to deal with my jealous nature."**

**Smiling slyly at me Haruhi dandled her left hand in my face and replied, "Watch it buster, I don't see a ring on this finger!."**

**Capturing her hand in my own I quietly intoned, "Not yet. And that does remind me, would you do me the great honor of walking with me?"**

**Leading her down the steep steps that led to the beach below we found refuge from prying eyes behind one of the massive pylons that held the balcony over the crashing sea. Sitting down on the sand I pulled Haruhi down beside me. Taking her right hand in mine, I slipped a simple silver ring on her ring finger. It was a Posey ring; a traditional token for lovers; a promise ring meant to hold the place for the gold one I hoped to present to her after we had received advanced degrees.**

"**Haruhi," I began, "As you know I cannot give you a diamond yet, but I'm hoping that this Posey ring will remind you of me when you go to England. Its inscribed with "Forget me not" in Gaelic on the inside of the ring. Taking her hand, I idly turned the ring on her finger in the manner of a Tibetan saying his prayers for I truly hoped that she would forget me not.**

**Up until then our kisses had been fairly controlled. Our first kiss had been tentative and unsure. Those that we shared while handling our tentative status as a couple were quick and non-committal as if not daring to let emotional ties be formed. That kiss however, with the weight of a future betrothal, sent my mind spinning like the teacup rides. That out of control feeling was heightened when I felt Haruhi's hand slip between the folds of my yukata. The cool smooth surface of the ring acted as a lightening bolt as it slipped across my chest. **

That simple silver ring, so free from the ostentation that I expected from Kyou, drew my passion as if a lightening rod. Ever since I first heard Leonard Bernstein's rendition of Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue_ I had dreamed that that seductive composition would be playing in the background during my first time. And while the only orchestra that played as Kyouya ran his lips down the nape of my neck was the chorus of countless night birds, I still heard the body-shivering glissando of the clarinet that marks the beginning of that piece. His explorations brought about undulating feelings in me that rushed through me like the rising and falling notes. Our passion built speed and strength as we moved towards the inevitable crescendo….And then as abruptly as it had begun it all came to a crashing halt causing blaring trumpets to sound in my head. Damn that passage! I've always hated it! So discordant compared to the silky smooth passages at the beginning it always jarred me out of my state of reverie.

**Amazingly enough my analytical mind made itself heard over the cacophony of the twirling teacups. Pulling back, I cradled her in my arms and said, "As much as I hate to play the Grecian chorus here Haruhi, this isn't a good idea." **

**Sighing, she put her head on my shoulder and said, "You're probably right but perhaps you could run down the list of reasons anyway?"**

**Holding her close I quietly enumerated the less than perfect circumstances. **

"**Number 1, this is Tamaki's family's beach house. It would go against all the rules that govern being a good guest to do something so against his wishes while accepting his hospitality. Number 2, while you may not mind bedding down in sand with all sorts of creepy crawlies, some of which are poisonous, I do. And number 3, there is the issue of a certain lack of protection."**

As usual, Kyou shared the most important piece of information last. That brought the whole performance to a close. I curtly said to myself, "Why don't you carry it in your wallet?"

Smiling devilishly he answered my unspoken question.

"Because then you'd think I was just trying to get you into bed."

How the hell did he do that! It was uncanny how he could read my mind.

Kissing me once again he drew me up, straightened my kimono, and led me back to the house. As we were unsure if any of the guests had made their way to the main house we parted ways on the balcony without so much as a goodnight kiss.

Entering my room, I threw open my windows to get some fresh air, turned on Rhapsody in Blue on the Bose, flung myself onto my bed and replayed in my mind the moments during which Kyou almost taught me the meaning of rhapsody.

**As I took a cold shower, the seductive strains of Gershwin's **_**Rhapsody in Blue**_** wafted through my open windows. Coupled with the sultry night air I was assured a restive night. **

* * *

A/N: So I've just broken my own rule: Eschew obfuscation. I hope that this moment wasn't too obfuscated. I just didn't want to throw the whole story into the mature category because of two or three moments like that. Oh, and if you haven't heard _Rhapsody in Blue_ I highly recommend it. That opening clarinet just sends shivers down my spine! That's one of the great things about the LJ- I'll be able to put in references for pieces like that – and trust me- there will be several moments where a reference might be handy. Please R and R!!!!

Acta


	6. Different Dances

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers from the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 5: Different Dances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of the characters therein**

**

* * *

  
**

After returning home from Fiji the Club decided unilaterally that I needed to be outfitted for my trip to England. While I protested that I was planning to wear my Ouran uniform while at Oxford (it made sense to me as I was an Ouran High School Student) they would hear none of it.

The Twins, bastions of fashion, scolded me.

"Tisk! Tisk! Haruhi! You are going to one of the most prestigious universities in the world. You can't be seen in that old uniform every day. They'll wonder how you got into Ouran.

I muttered, "They'll know I am a scholarship student."

Ignoring my protests, the next day I was awakened very early by six chiming voices who said, in perfect unison (god- didn't they believe in telephones), "Good morning Haruhi! Its time to go shopping!" My father was beaming. Here was a chance for his little girl to be dressed like a world-traveling lady. (All of my documents of course stated that I was female.)

Kyou stepped forward (in front of Tamaki-senpai) and said, "Ranka-san, I hope that you will allow me as the Club's Treasurer, to present Haruhi with a shopping spree from us all."

**Ranka-san's face lit up and he hugged each and every one of us, including Tamaki. Pausing in front of me Ranka-san whispered, "Haruhi's ring is beautiful, but don't you think it's on the wrong hand?"**

**Tamaki, not to be outshone, pushed forward and performed an elegant bow. After bending almost completely in half he continued on in his grand manner. **

"**As Host Club President let me just say that we are simply honored to be of service to Haruhi as she has been such a wonderful influence on us all, especially me."**

**Turning a cold shoulder to Tamaki, Ranka-san threw his arms around my shoulders and beamed. I of course felt a bit uncomfortable especially when I saw the great amounts of hurt and anger expressed in Tamaki's eyes. I decided to take a back seat on the trip, letting Tamaki shine. While I was by no means backing down I thought at the time that not flaunting my affections would be best. Like an offensive move that remains hidden behind a defensive wall until checkmate rains down on the opponent I would watch him flounce about the board like a novice and wait for the right moment. Plus my talents did not lie in fashion design. **

Deciding to take the high road and allow the boys to have their fun I settled myself in Tamaki-senpai's limo and said "Are we going to the Bon Mall?"

They all laughed. Taking my hand and kissing it Tamaki chimed, "Oh my dear Haruhi, we have something far grander in store for you. We will be taking you to Ginza Wako where we have arranged a private viewing of the many fashions showcased there."

And with that I was whisked away to Tokyo's most fashionable shopping district to visit one of the most exclusive department stores in all of Japan. As I stood on the sidewalk in front of that iconic building (even I had heard of Ginza Wako) I felt overwhelmed. Like a granddame making her entrance amongst a gaggle of young upstarts that beautiful Art Deco building's curvilinear facade appeared to push aside the neon, glass and structural steel that surrounded her. Turning to Tamaki I said, "I don't deserve this! I couldn't possibly accept this!"

Tamaki smiled at me and said, "I beg to differ, Princess."

Disallowing any further arguments I was swept up in a great tornado of the Club's exuberance to please. In a strange turn of events I had become their customer and they were determined to make me feel like a princess. I wasn't used to this to be sure as I have been a caregiver all my life. It was difficult to let myself be pampered.

**Watching her panicked face as she was swept through the front doors of Ginza Wako I was slightly concerned about her lack of confidence. As my wife Haruhi would be expected to dress the part. Suits were fine for the courtroom. But she would be expected to carry herself with ease and deportment in every situation, whether in the boardroom or the ballroom. However, I reassured myself with the fact that we had taught her to handle herself as a man at social events. She was a natural and with a little direction she would become a stunning match for me. At least I didn't have as much on my hands as Shaw's Professor Higgins. **

As the sons of a fashion designer the Twins became my guides into the world of haute couture. I could see the smoke rise out of Temaki-senpai's and Kyou's ears as Hikaru and Kaoru acted overly affectionate as they spun me around the cavernous halls of the Ginza Wako. Attempting to explain that I would never have room for so many clothes in a college dorm room they once again laughed at me. Kyou remained very quiet and observant through the entire fashion show (yes, they made me walk up and down the marble floors like a model on a runway- my ankles will never be the same!) However, when it came to chose my gown for the welcome dinner that was to be thrown in my honor (I nearly fainted when that letter arrived) he asserted his opinion.

**I have always thought that the Twins' choices of gowns for Haruhi were heavy handed. Her delicate bone structure was overwhelmed by the frothy concoctions that were fitted to her slight body in order to "mask her unendowed state." They also tended to be bilious pink. However, when she appeared before us in a simple black Ginvency gown, a classic that would transcend time, I felt my heart stop. **

"**That's the one." I called. "No need to try anything else." **

**Tamaki obviously concurred for our sightlines crossed over her head. In those violet eyes I saw a rival. The chessboard had been set, sides were chosen, and the white king was signaling his first outward volley in the campaign to win Haruhi's heart. **

**Hikaru stared at me, one hand rubbing his chin as if an artist appraising his craftsmanship. **

"Well, we'll need to get her a pair of heels, but otherwise yes, the affect is appealing. She'll turn heads."

"Fool," Karou said, thinking no one could hear, "You never did see beyond your own nose on that particular subject. But what can one do. At least Haruhi will be happy."

I didn't get a chance to thank the Twins for their help in everything (for I was beginning to see that they were playing over-exuberant cupids) for Tamaki had swept me into an awkward waltz. As I didn't know how to follow I attempted to lead while Tamaki was leading. The results were that I clocked my nose on his elbow while he attempted to twirl me in a pirouette. Losing control I floundered about blindly until I crashed into something or someone. I was going with someone, as it didn't fall over or break upon impact. I was extremely happy about this as I was very certain that the Ginza Wako staff wouldn't take indentured servitude as a method of payment should I break something.

**That fool Tamaki, totally forgetting the whole nature of Haruhi's training, attempted to lead Haruhi in her first dance. An admirable opening move but the execution was that of a novice. He had not only forgotten that Haruhi would be moving forward at the same time he would be but also that she was wearing higher heels than she was used to. Thus, after smacking her nose, which caused her eyes to tear so much that she was affectively blinded, she overbalanced and went flying into me. Deciding to be a bit petty, I caught her and deftly turned her momentum into a perfectly executed tango throw. Pulling her in again I threw myself into a deep kneel and kissed her hand. So much for crouching tiger, hidden dragon. **

"**W-W-What was that?" she asked?**

"**That was the tango my dear Haruhi," Tamaki replied. "But there's something you must remember about the tango. While flashy and exciting, the tango is a violent dance where the partners are in open combat, fighting for control. In contrast, the waltz is truly classy and elegant, the two moving as one."**

**I snapped, "With the man leading the woman around like a prize heifer."**

**Tamaki shrugged, "It's up to you which you'd prefer."**

**The Twins, who had been watching the show intently, chimed in, "We'd take the tango any day. Did it suddenly get hot in here?" **

A quiet knock on the door signaled that our allotted time was up. I was very glad, as all I wanted to do was to sit down. My nose hurt terribly and I wasn't quite sure where one of my contacts had gone. But I had to say that the day, however long, had turned out quite interestingly. While the waltz was somewhat boring, I found the tango exciting and vowed to learn that passionate dance.

**Perhaps I had overplayed my hand as well, for as we were leaving Tamaki turned to me and said, "I will remember this Ootori-Kyouya."**

**

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you liked chapter 5! On to chapter 6!


	7. Oxford Blues

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 6: Oxford Blues**

A/N: Ok, at the beginning of this chapter I know it looks like I'm setting Haruhi up with a) an OC and b) a man 10 years her senior. Not happening. He's just a plot point designed to cause much sound and fury. But in the end he signifies nothing. Their relationship is just in the foolish head of Kyou and Tamaki. For those of you who would have stopped reading if I hadn't put this note in keep reading. This is still a Kyou-Haruhi story. For my thoughts on relationships between teenagers and graduate students (or college students for that matter) please see my profile. Nuff said. And without much more about noting, here is chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran nor any of its characters (yes- this is boring but hey- if I'm flaunting copyright lets at least acknowledge it,) with the exception of Davenport-sama.

________________________________________________________________________

**Apparently when Father did not tout his role as Haruhi's benefactor the Souo camp stepped in to take credit. Tamaki truly took after his father, for Haruhi's send off was a media circus. The entire population of Ouran turned up at the school's private airfield to see her off. Needless to say this put a damper on any private moments Haruhi and I could possibly have.**

**Ever one for theatrics, Souou-san had the fields surrounding the airstrip covered with clover, camellias and cyclamen, all of which were flowers that carried wishes of good luck and farewell in the Victorian parlance of flowers. (That was impressive given that it was nearly the beginning of January.) All was dark except for the rows and rows of tiny tea lights that festooned the trees. And after a moment, headlights shone through the darkness, and the flashing red lights of police cars and motorcycles appeared. Following this phalanx was a stretch limo, which was in turn flanked by even more police vehicles. The limo, a gorgeous classic Rolls, flew twin Union Jacks on its hood noting that the occupant was somehow connected to the English government.**

"**It's the Queen of England!" someone shouted.**

"**No, there aren't nearly enough police cars for that." another added. **

**Coming to a stop in front of the main dais, the limo's door opened and a young man, dressed in a bespoke Savile Row suit, stepped out. Two men, who were obviously his security guards, flanked him. A great female chorus of ululation rose in the crowd as they took in the English gentleman. Tall (around Mori's height,) blonde and blue eyed, he was well built but moved in a manner that spoke of training in martial arts or dance. Both Tamaki and I froze, for we feared that we had met our rival.**

"**I know who that is," Honey-Senpai said, thus breaking us out of our dull stare. "That's Lord Christopher Davenport. He's the son of the English Cultural Attaché to Japan. He grew up here and I met him at an exposition Judo match when he was 18 and I was 10. I of course bested him. He's a 10****th**** dan judoka now, and a graduate student at Trinity College. We keep in touch and every time he's back in Japan we have a rematch. But he's yet to best me." **

**Honey-senpai's words hit us like daggers.**

"**What have I done!" Tamaki groaned. "I just wanted Father to impress Haruhi by throwing her a huge going away party!"**

"**Well you've successfully managed that you idiot," I snapped back.**

"**Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"**

"**Nope!" he said triumphantly.**

**They shared a quick glance. Obviously something had been decided for Mori-senpai nodded once, giving his characteristic "ah," and turned back to the main event. **

**We did likewise.**

Ushering me to the dais, Tamaki's father called for silence.

"Fujioka Haruhi, may I present Lord Christopher Davenport, son of the English Cultural Attaché to Japan?" A young Englishman walked up to me and bowed gracefully. In fluent Japanese he said, "It is a great honor to meet you Fukjioka Haruhi. Souou-san has asked me to escort you to Oxford so that you are not alone on the long flight and help you to acclimate to my country. As I was once a newcomer to your country I fully understand what you'll be going through. I truly hope that England will become as much a home to you as Japan is to me."

I felt reassured. I had been frightened by the concept of being alone in a strange land. Plus, while my English was quite good I didn't pick up the nuances of that language and often felt that I was missing something when the American and English students at Ouran told me jokes. It would be good to have a guide who was fluent in Japanese to help me pick up on those tricky English idioms. Grasping his hand in a firm handshake I said in English, "Thank you very much. I'm delighted to meet you."

My father, who sometimes was a sucker for a gentlemanly, well-spoken young man (ie- Kyou) was in awe. Clasping his hands around my shoulders he said, "Take good care of my Haruhi Davenport-sama!"

**While Father would have liked me to make a connection with Davenport as such a friendship would give us an in to the cultural world, a facet of business that the Ootoris were just breaking into, I just couldn't bring myself to play the puppet in this case. Turning away and pushing through the crowd I searched for a quiet place to reassess my game plan. Should I give Haruhi a warm, friendly send off or should I throw caution to the winds and out us both. As the fates would have it I had no need to worry. **

Begging Davenport-san pardon, I went searching for the members of the club but was stopped by Tamaki's father who said that it was time to go.

Smiling, I said, "But Souou-sama, I haven't said goodbye to my friends. It will be a while before I see them again."

"Well hurry Haruhi, we're behind schedule and this might affect Trinity's plans."

Nodding, I pushed through the crowds, using Mori-senpai as a beacon to finding them. They were all there save Kyou. After hugging every one of them I turned to Hikaru and asked, "Where?" "I believe the Shadow King is hiding in the terminal." Tamaki said. As I walked away Davenport-san greeted Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai warmly. But I didn't have much time to reflect on this, as I had to find Kyou before I left.

**Haruhi found me with my forehead resting on the large window in the terminal's observation room. Taking my hand, she said, repeating my sentiment exactly, "This is a formality that will make things easier for us. Never doubt that I love you. "**

**As we shared a heartfelt kiss I knew she was right. However, seeing that man made me fear that I would soon be pushed aside like the young woman who was meant to be my bride.**

Huddling in the deep cushy chair of the Cultural Attaché's private plane I attempted to keep composed. Taking my hand, Davenport-san said, "You're leaving someone behind aren't you?"

With sheer strength of will I replied without losing it completely. "Yes, I'm leaving my good friends. But I'll see them again. And I can talk to them on the phone."

He smiled at me kindly and said, "I understand. I put up a brave front the first time I left my friends to go to Japan with my dad. But when you leave someone behind that you care about its ok to cry. Even now every time I leave my fiancée to go back to uni it still hurts. I'm just glad that this is my last year so that I can go back home permanently to Japan."

And so I cried. After I regained control Davenport-san entertained me with stories about the judo match he had with Honey-senpai.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he said "That little squirt walked up to me, sized me up and had me on the mat so quickly that I had no idea what hit me! The match was decided before I even knew it had begun."

Smiling, I said, "I know, I spent a little time training with him after I got into a bit of trouble. He's a force of nature."

"So you've been trained by Haninozuka-sensei? I would be honored to have a match with you. I'm the coach of the Judo team at Trinity."

"Oh, I'm not even a beginner yet. He taught me a few things to defend myself should I be attacked but I would love any pointers you could give me."

I was ever grateful for the chatter for before I knew it we had arrived at our first stop over point. Immediately he became the big brother I never had.

**As the night grew later, I imagined that modern day Darcy sweeping Haruhi away to Pemberley. Tamaki's thoughts must have run along the same line because he turned to me and said, "Truce."**

**

* * *

A/N: **Wow- I might actually get this entire piece up tonight! Only a few more chapters and this part will be done. Cool! Please R and R! Acta


	8. Behind the College Walls

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 7: Behind the College Gates**

A/N: This chapter is semi-autobiographical, in that I spent a summer at Trinity College Oxford and a year at the University of Kent, Canterbury (thus I have experienced winter in England.) But as it has been a while since I was in those places I have supplemented my memories with a smattering of stock footage from the Internet so if there are a few things that don't gel I do apologize. I also extend my apologies to my English and Oxonian readers on two counts: I did take a bit of liberty with the President's Lodgings at Trinity College, Oxford- I have no idea what it looks like inside as the closest I ever got to that building was to look at it from Broad Street. But its outer grandeur makes it a likely place for visiting Ouran students to stay. I furnished it with trappings drawn from contemporaneous sources. And I'm also sorry for bringing up the dreariness of English winters. It was terribly dreary the winter I was in Canterbury. However, I would take the days of cold rain over the great amounts of snow we've been getting here. So with those few words of clarification I give you my own remembrance of lost times- otherwise known as chapter 7

________________________________________________________________________

Following my long flight to London Heathrow Airport, Davenport-san's driver met us at the terminal. Looking out the window I saw London's metro bustle give way to Surrey's patchwork-quilt fields, which in turn became Oxford's shining spires. A light dusting of snow lay over all and the winter sky stretched like a leaden gray blanket above us. Snow was imminent and the gloom was oppressive.

Seeing my moue of displeasure Davenport-san said, "Well, I'm sorry that my country hasn't given you a sparkling welcome. But I promise you that in a few weeks the crocuses will be blooming and the sun occasionally will come and visit. And even if it is a bit dreary at times the snow is beautiful to watch floating past the stained glass windows in the dining hall. Its only when you have to go outside that it becomes a problem. I myself try to avoid outside as much as possible. And fortunately with my comps coming up this isn't difficult."

As Davenport-san's driver pulled through the gates of Trinity College, Oxford my first impression was of an exquisitely well balanced whole. Trinity's blue and gold seal, which sat nestled in a blue ironwork garden growing with golden roses, coordinated beautifully with the golden sandstone of the buildings. I could only imagine that the large expanses of the impeccably manicured lawns would, in a few months, become a field of green that would render the gold even more striking. Stepping out of the car, I was struck by the quiet that enveloped me. While surrounded on all sides by the bustling city of Oxford, the high stone walls protected Trinity like a secret garden enclosed in a world all its own. Only the most piercing sounds penetrated the muffling effect of those thick walls. Looking around I could see that there were walled gardens ready to provide the visitor with their own Burnettian adventure.

My pensiveness was broken by the appearance of the College's President who, seeing that I was extremely tired from my journey, thoughtfully led me towards my home for the next few weeks. Davenport-san bowed to me again and explained that he would be back later that night to escort me to the welcome dinner.

My rooms, found in the President's Lodging, were more commonly used for visiting dignitaries. However, as many of Ouran's student's were children of dignitaries it only followed that I was given preferential treatment. I had my own private bath, complete with an old-fashioned claw foot tub; a bedroom with an antique full tester bed (which was almost as tall as I); and a study that included a window seat complete with heavy damask draperies. I had a beautiful view of Broad Street from my windows, but as the house was set far back from the street I was barely disturbed by the constant flow of scholars, tourists, school children and automobiles that trundled by. Again I had the distinct feeling that I was in a different world. The dark oaken paneling, a welcome break from Ouran's Louis Quatorzian foofooness, set off the rich colors of the Oriental rugs beautifully. Sadly, as a roaring fire would have been a great hazard, the marble fireplaces had been fitted with modern equivalents. I let my mind idly sketch a picture of myself and Kyou being warmed by a fire as we….

My internal projector broke as the President of Trinity began laying down the rules of my visit. "Now Ms. Fujioka, I hope you understand that as this is a full immersion course you will be asked to limit your use of the internet to your studies and the telephone to emergency calls only. Please surrender your cell phone. You will get it back when you fly back home." Gulping I thought, _Sheesh, they take this full English immersion course very seriously._ Kyou would not like having contact broken, as he would most likely need 24/7 assurance that I hadn't run off with some English lord.

**I was not happy to hear that Haruhi would not be able to keep in touch with me. Even though I explained that I was fluent in English the rules still applied. I suspected that the real reason behind cutting her ties to the real world was to keep her within the walls of Trinity College. Clearly the administration had been banking on Haruhi being a typical Ouran student, one with access to a fleet of cars and houses up and down the EU. I remembered my own trip to Oxford very fondly. I spent much time traveling throughout Europe actually. My memories flipped before me like postcards gathered during an Edwardian Grand Tour. While they still remained, they had largely faded and lost their color after two years of being closed up in a trunk in the back of my mind. I vowed to take Haruhi on her own grand tour when we married. I was sure that those dull sepia tones would be hand painted in vivid colors as I showed Haruhi places she had only seen captured in 2-d before she entered my world. For the world regains its splendor when seen through a neophyte's eyes. **

After sending a quick email to my friends and father that I had arrived safely I took a long nap and then prepared for my welcome dinner. The Host club certainly was correct about my naiveté about the amenities of Oxford. For, after awakening from my nap I found that my clothes had been neatly spirited away into the walk-in closet that had once served as the tiny room of a lady's chambermaid. The dress I meant to wear that night hung on an antique French dresser's dummy. I couldn't help think that it looked better on the wire form than on me. But I dressed and, upon being informed that a young man was calling for me, I went downstairs to meet Davenport-san.

Whistling at me, he said, "Well Fujioka-Haruhi, your special someone is a lucky man."

And with that he whisked me to his car. Turning to him I asked, "Aren't we going to dinner? I though that Trinity had a dining hall- I saw it on the virtual tour?"

"Well, yes there is a very functional and beautiful dining hall, and you will take your elevenses and high tea as well as your dinner and breakfast there. And once in a while you may even eat at the high table with the dons and higher-ups, which occasionally includes me but I have always insisted that they treat me as a regular student. However, that is not where we are headed tonight."

"And where would that be?"

Smiling devilishly he said, "That would be telling."

Covering my eyes Davenport-san led me from the car, up a path and paused. Lifting his hands from my eyes I saw a beautifully lit Roman temple. My welcome dinner was held at the Ashmolean Museum, amongst beauty captured in stone, pottery, metal, paint and wood. Spending more time staring in awe at the collection than listening to the many speeches given by countless people whom I cannot remember I kept thinking, _Kyou would love this._

**As I lay in my stark room (it seemed barren now that I had largely broken out of my state of constrictive order) I couldn't help thinking that Haruhi must be dancing with Davenport by now. Turning my head to my nightstand I stared at the photo of her (conveniently disguised as a photo of the entire club) and hoped once again that she wouldn't forget me. **

A/N: Well I hope you will indulge me in my reverie. I loved my time at Oxford, short though it was. And I would dearly love to go back. I know all of this probably doesn't advance the story very far, but I thought it would give the story a bit of color. 10 pts to anyone who knows where Davenport-san's answer to Haruhi's question comes from.

Now- back to something that resembles more of a plotline.


	9. Two to Tango

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers for the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 8: Two to Tango**

Disclaimer: Yep- don't own Ouran still- still own Davenport

As I expected Kyou very soon I began to plan. While some of my plans would have to wait until the Twins arrived (I knew that they would act as my faithful emissaries, even if I didn't know why) but there were some things I could do in preparation. Turning to Davenport-sensei after judo practice I asked,

"Sensei, as the son of a diplomat you've had to learn to dance right?"

Smiling at me he said, "Yes, like secret agents, gigolos and Host Club members sons of diplomats are expected to learn to dance. Expecting your boyfriend are you?"

"It's almost a given really."

"And what dance would you like to learn?"

"The tango."

"Good choice! Fortunately that's one I'm rather good at. Plus you can incorporate some of the judo moves into the dance if he gets too frisky. The Nage no Kata, or throwing moves work quite nicely to subdue foes and, if you get enough momentum going and have good aim, can work fairly well as foreplay."

As I wasn't used to talking about my relationship so openly I blushed. The rest of the team, who had been attempting to eavesdrop, began to chant, "Haru-chan has a boyfriend! Haru-chan has a boyfriend!"

"Sheesh, you're college students but you're just as bad as the Host Club. And when did I say you could call me Haru-chan?"

"Sorry Fujioka-chan!"

And with that Davenport-sensei led me to the beer cellar, selected the Moulin Rouge version of Roxanne on the jukebox and began teaching me how to tango. I imagine that the casual observer would have assumed we were dating by the way we moved around the columns in that ancient room. However, ever the gentleman, Davenport-sensei was as businesslike in his dance instruction as he was as a sensei. Hands were always kept in appropriate areas; the distance between us was only as close as dictated by the dance (which of course is quite close); and his demeanor was that of a teacher rather than a lover. Instead of reassurances of his undying love for me I heard comments such as "Mind where you're kicking your feet, Fujioka-chan!" while we danced.

**Tamaki again took charge. He planned our infiltration of Oxford like a commanding officer as we sat in his Father's Leer jet. We each had our own roles to play and there was a precise timetable that he expected us to keep to. Turning to me with a sneer Tamaki said, **

"**My Father spent his undergraduate years at Oxford. We will stay at his flat on High Street. The game plan is for you to go, assure her of your undying love and meet back at flat for 9pm. That will give you quite enough time to do whatever it takes. I don't care how and I don't want to know how but you must get her away from Davenport. But don't you dare miss that deadline!"**

**Tamaki had no idea how ridiculous he sounded. He had given me carte blanche to do anything I liked however I had to follow his timetable. I suppose that this was the only way he had to keep control over a situation he had no control over otherwise. As he had said before we had embarked on this journey I had the precedent. I had gotten closer to winning Haruhi than any of the others. So I was, so to speak, taking one for the team. Oh, how horrible. I just wanted to see what exactly he expected to do to win Haruhi from me.**

**Sighing, I asked,**

"**And what will you be doing while I am 'doing what it takes?'"**

"**Running interference for you."**

**The twins smiled and said, "You have NO idea how good we can be at distractions."**

**Honey-senpai was unexpectedly quiet. So used to his prattle its absence was deafening. Asking what was wrong he simply replied that he had a tummy-ache and curled up against Mori-senpai, who said "ah." **

As we had entered the window of time during which the Club could arrive given the long flight (as they never traveled alone- I was positive that I would see the entire group shortly) I walked through the remainder of my time alone in a cloud of expectation. When asked by my friends on the judo team why I was so dreamy I simply said, "I'm expecting a nightly visitor soon." Walking away I could feel eyes boring into my back but I really didn't care.

**We arrived at London Heathrow at 5pm. As it took about an hour to get to Oxford, and as Tamaki insisted that we set up house before arriving at Trinity College it was already 7pm by the time we arrived at the gates. Long after the last tour ran. Thus, we were faced with a porter who didn't care who we were. He didn't even care that Tamaki was the son of Souou-sama. Shocking as it is, names don't always open gates. However, always the lady-killer, Tamaki was able to improvise.**

**While it was well know that the Beer Cellar's brew was at least 10p cheaper than that served at townie bars, at times Oxford's co-eds liked the prospect of hanging around with someone other than the same old same old. Tamaki, ever an expert at finding groups of women willing to be charmed by his whiles, went up to such a group and began working his magic."**

"**Ah bonsoir ladies! I was hoping that you could help a group of Japanese tourists out. You see our plane into Heathrow was delayed and we missed the campus tour! And we so wanted to see the wonders of your campus!" Hitting them with the doleful puppy-dog eyes of doom they were putty in Tamaki's hands. **

**Melting, the woman who was obviously their leader still gave the rote answer.**

"**Well, we're really not supposed to take strangers into the college at night."**

"**Well, I'm Tamaki, this is Karou and Hikaru. That tall fellow is Takashi and the short guy is Mitsukuni. Oh, and that's Kyouya. So now you see we're not strangers anymore." **

**He flashed the leading woman with a devastatingly rakish look. Near squealing she took his hand and told us to follow her through the gates. Stopping at porter's lodge she said that we were her friends who just came in from Japan. And while this took a bit of maneuvering somehow (apparently she had met us during a judo tournament in Tokyo and we hadn't warned her when we'd be coming to visit) we were allowed to pass through the gates. **

**Smiling at the group, Tamaki said,**

"**Please, ladies, let me buy you a drink for your troubles. What is your name my dear so that I may know what name to toast."**

"**I'm Beth, that's Sarah, Melanie, and Jessica. And are you even old enough to buy?"**

"**No, but my friend Mori is. And so is Honey, although you wouldn't know it. But other than that I'm completely legal."**

**That turned a few heads but as Tamaki was on a mission he focused his attention on Beth. **

"**I wasn't quite honest back there. We're actually looking for a friend who is studying here for the term. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. Have you seen her around? **

**As I just wanted to get through those g d gates I hadn't paid much attention to the group of women who were acting as our guides. However, as I watched them move I had the distinct impression that they were trained in martial arts. **

"**Fujioka." Beth said, obviously not all that pleased to hear her name. Turning to one of her friends she asked, "Melanie, where do you suppose that little slag is?"**

"**She's probably messing around with Chris in the Beer Cellar. That's where she's been most nights."**

**Turning back to us with a sneer she said, "Oh I hope one of you boys is her boyfriend because I wouldn't miss this for the world."**

**Holding back the temptation to smack the girl for referring to Haruhi as a slut I focused my attention on what I was going to do to Davenport when I saw him.**

As usual Davenport-sensei took on his duties as dance instructor following judo practice. However, unlike past times, we had an audience.

**The Argentine tango. A dance characterized by fiery passion, intimate contact and intertwined limbs. When performed by two people totally enamored with each other this dance is as close to sex on the dance floor as is allowed by social mandates. I had every intention of teaching Haruhi to tango in all senses of the word. Unfortunately I was a bit late for that. Feeling the rage and frustration that had been stoked by Tamaki and the Twins boil over I stood up to Davenport and challenged him to a duel.**

**Staring down at me, (Damn it, why did he have to be 6'4!) Davenport quietly said,**

"**A bit antiquated don't you think? I'm pretty sure that this college hasn't seen a duel since the 18****th**** century. Plus I think you're overreacting."**

**Tamaki stepped in, apparently as my second and said,**

"**Oh no, he's not overreacting. That is our Haruhi and we demand that you unhand her. We challenge you to a judo match. If Kyouya wins you will apologize for ever putting a hand on our Haruhi."**

**Lovely that Tamaki volunteered me. But I suppose I had called for the duel in the first place. I was beginning to regret that verry quickly. For I suddenly remembered something that Honey-senpai had said. Honey-senpai was good enough to remind me.**

"**In Japan Chris-kun would wear a red belt like mine. While I'm not exactly sure they have a scale that tracks my skill he is 10****th**** dan." **

**Davenport seemed very amused. **

"**Look. Even if I wanted to I couldn't fight you. I'm sure that there are laws against a master smacking down a little upstart. And I am way out of your weight division. Plus you are completely out of line."**

"**No Chris-kun." Honey said quietly. "Perhaps its time for Kyou-kun to learn his lesson."**

**Completely shocked by his statement Davenport said,**

"**Haninozuka-sensei. You can't be serious!"**

"**I have never been more serious in my life."**

**And so, I was outfitted in my own judogi with a white belt, there to keep the thing from falling open rather than to denote any sort of achievement in the gentle way. It was a startling contrast to Davenport's stark black belt. I was just glad that the overseeing organization in England didn't hold with the Japanese tradition of rewarding high ranking judo practitioners with red belts- it would be more menacing.**

**As I stood there I heard comments like, "Fujioka doesn't deserve having two hot guys fight for her. She's just a skinny little cow." I balled my fists in anger and set my feet firmly into the mat.**

**Honey-senpai whispered a few words in Davenport's ear before going to stand next to Haruhi. I said a few prayers to the powers that be to keep me from dying before I finally got to marry Haruhi.**

Hearing the laughter around me, watching Kyou prepare to square off against a man that was twice his size and seeing Tamaki calmly take in the whole scene I was horrified, humiliated, and homicidal all in one. Standing next to Honey-senpai I said, "Honey-senpai! He's going to kill him!"

"No he won't. Because as soon as Chris-kun throws Kyou-kun you're going to go and drag him off and give him a talking to. I'd say you should give the same talk to Tamaki-kun but I have a feeling that you have something more than talk in mind."

Having those words come out of a child-like face still wierded me out. But I was thankful that he had fixed this match. Once I had recovered I made my way to the Twins, my ever-willing helpers.

**Staring at the giant man from across the mat I couldn't help but wonder if I were even going to be capable of making up for my foolishness. At Honey-senpai's mark the match began and I was airborne.**

Watching Kyou fly through the air cooled my temper a bit. My heart didn't stop pounding until he got up off the mat. I took that opportunity to take him by the arm and drag him out of the gymnasium.


	10. Flashbacks

**Hinge Factor Part 2: Forget Me Not: Prayers From the Posey Ring**

**Chapter 9: Flashbacks**

A/N: Here's the final chapter to _**Forget me Not: Prayers from the Poesy Ring**_. I hope you've enjoyed the second installment of _**Hinge Factor**_. This chapter is also lemon scented. However it definitely is within the sphere of the teen rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the characters therein

* * *

**Pulling me by the arm she curtly said, "We need to talk. Now."**

**Our walk across the grounds to the President's Lodging was at the same time extremely speedy and incredibly long. The endless, well-manicured lawns seemed even more endless for I felt like a visitor to the Tower of London that took the water route through Traitor's Gate rather than walking through the front door. **

**We passed through the private gate separating the ornately gabled house from the rest of the college and entered her rooms. Walking into her bedroom she dimmed the lights and said,**

"**Now Kyouya, your jealousy has embarrassed me in front of my friends; caused the Club to worry and has cost quite a few Yen in gas and services. I know that you can compensate the Club for the cost of this weekend and that you can buy off those inconvenienced by your actions. But as you well know **_**I **_**cannot be bought. Perhaps you can make it up to me in some other way."**

**That sounded remarkably familiar. My mind wandered back to last year. Back to Okinowa, land of sand, sun and abject confusion. However, the tables had turned. I was no longer in control. My inward turmoil suddenly took on a physical component when I found myself flying through the air. This too mirrored my own actions on that summer day. However, while I had ensured that she landed on my nice soft bed I found only an exotic wood floor and an exquisite but rather thin Persian rug to break my fall. The pain radiated through my body and I sincerely worried that I would end up with a concussion given that I had already gone flying once today. However I took it as a consolation that if I were indeed concussed that I was surrounded by opulence. I only hoped that I didn't bleed on the carpet, as I was certain that this would not improve the fine Isfahani knot-work. **

**Taking a moment while the bells in my head quieted to a dull roar I looked up at Haruhi and said, **

"**Well played Haruhi. I believe that was checkmate? But couldn't you have aimed for the bed? Last time we played this game I made sure you had a nice soft landing."**

**In that one fluid movement I had learned three things: Number 1, judo was amazing (although I would have to argue that it was not particularly gentle) as Haruhi had effortlessly overcome the great differences in our height and weight. Number 2: Vulnerability was definitely not an issue now. And Number 3: It was quite possible that Haruhi was a top, which would prove interesting given my own proclivities. But as Tamaki said, the tango is a dance built on an eternal struggle for control. However, in my mind, as long as the end results were what both had in mind in the first place there were no losers. **

**However, in that instance Haruhi was clearly the victor. For I was very near blind as a bat (my glasses had gone flying somewhere) and mostly unclothed (my judogi had slid open.) But for the first time in my life I didn't care about my lack of control for she had rendered me unquestionably, unequivocally, unabashedly powerless. **

Walking into my room I put on a façade of menace (well, at that point I wasn't sure how much of a façade it was.) Dimming the lights I aped Kyouya's little speech to me in Okinawa and watched fear mixed with an explosive cocktail of other emotions slip across his face. With one swift move I deftly tripped him up and used his momentum to propel him towards the bed. Unfortunately I was used to futons and hadn't factored in the considerable height of a full tester bed. Horrified, I watched him fall several inches short of the bed and slam into the floor. The force of the fall knocked his glasses off. For an agonizing moment Kyouya lay still but then he blinked, smiled at me and congratulated me on my unexpected move.

Falling to my knees I first checked to see if both of his pupils were the same size (they seemed to be) and then I held him tightly. I felt the anger and humiliation fall away as relief took hold.

"Gently!" He cried.

Releasing my hold a little I said,

"Sorry! That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. English beds are a hell of a lot taller than ours."

**Ah, Haruhi the Klutz prevailed once again. Apparently Honey-senpai's lessons had not instilled her with the grace of a martial artist. I certainly hoped that I wouldn't end up like that vase. Her grip was quite tight (obviously she had been working out.) And like the stricken Wesley from the ever popular Princess Bride (oh, Tamaki had pulled that one out a few times. He cast himself as Wesley of course) I felt the pain radiate through my entire body. **

"**Gently!" I said, "I don't think I'm permanently broken, but let's make sure all of the pieces stay in the right place. If you would find my glasses and help me up we'll see if I'm compos enough to continue in this vain." **

**And because I have the devil's own luck there came a rapping, rapping at the chamber door. My what a lovely tableau we would have given the visitor: a prone man and his captor lying on an opulent rug at Trinity College, Oxford. If the rug had been Indian rather than Persian I would have said that the image wouldn't have been out of place in a certain oft ogled book. (I believe that the Host Club's copy was nearly in tatters.) But as I always hated the lumping of carpets into the catchall category of "Oriental rugs" I let the thought slide. **

**Haruhi smiled and said,**

"**Wait right there."**

**Turning her back to me Haruhi gave me the perfect moment to return the balance of power to its correct axis. Covering my actions with a wounded **

"**I'm not entirely sure I could go anywhere even if I wanted to" **

**I slowly rose to my feet hoping that the creaky boards wouldn't give me away (and because my head was still throbbing.) The gods were with me for the rug was thicker than I had originally thought and so I was able to rise without alerting Haruhi.**

The twins had come through. Outside the door was a gigantic basket of goodies just perfect for an ailing wolf. Turning around I began to call,

"Oh Kyouuuuu…..Ooof!"

**As Haruhi was turning towards me I struck. Taking hold of her arm, I spun her around and lightly threw her towards the bed. However,**_** I**_** didn't miss. Caging her body with my own I smugly said,**

"**I believe that this was the effect you were going for?"**

**Looking at me for a moment she said, "well yes, I suppose it was. But I'm afraid if you don't fetch that basket there will be a certain lack of protection once again. Unless they've suddenly started putting pockets in judogi?"**

**Leaning close enough that I could feel her moist breath on my face I whispered,**

"**You don't let a fellow savor a moment do you?"**

"**Well you see…"**

But the look in those amazing dark gray eyes caused me to forget what I was going to say. For while I had prided myself on my self-reliant, self-assured, self-possessed personality all bets were off. My rational mind melted away. But for the first time in my life I didn't care about my lack of control for he had rendered me unquestionably, unequivocally, unabashedly powerless.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to do this to you but…..Cliffhanger!!!!!! We'll leave Kyou and Haruhi there for a while so that you all can catch up. Please read and respond. I won't "negotiate" like Kyou and tell you that I won't update until you review my story of course, but I'd greatly appreciate it. **F****_athers' Wishes: Sons Vie_ **is the final piece of this story arc and as its only 19 pages instead of 37 it should go up quickly. But as it's very late and I have to be up in the morning I'll bid thee adieu.

As always, Acta.


End file.
